Le Parricide Insoupçonné
by Hepi De Soja
Summary: Une nuit d'été 1943. Tom Elvis Jedusor s'avance vers le grand manoir perché en haut de la colline surplombant la vallée si tranquille de Little Hangleton... La suite d'un souvenir que Harry  et Dumbledore n'ont pas pu voir dans la Pensine.


**Le Parricide Insoupçonné  
><strong>

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je suis nouvelle sur le site mais ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de publier une fic sur Tom Jedusor. Je vous laisse la lire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques Reviews, je suis curieuse de lire vos avis et commentaires !**

Tom Elvis Jedusor sortit de la vieille maison délabrée et s'avança vers la grande route entièrement plongée dans le noir. La nuit était chaude et agréable, mais sombre à cause de l'absence de lune dans le ciel. Il n'était éclairé que par la flamme vacillante d'une simple lanterne qu'il tenait à la main. Dans son autre main, il tournait et retournait dans sa poche la baguette magique qu'il venait de voler à son oncle. Il avançait rapidement, telle une ombre furtive et silencieuse à travers la vaste étendue d'herbe qui le séparait de la grande maison des Jedusor tout en haut de la colline. Les paroles de Morfin lui résonnaient encore aux oreilles _« Je croyais que tu étais ce moldu. Tu lui ressembles drôlement. Ce moldu pour qui ma sœur avait le béguin, le moldu qui habite dans la grande maison de l'autre côté de la route.»_. _Ce _moldu. Lui, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, avoir pour père un immonde moldu... A cette pensée, Tom fut parcouru d'un tremblement de colère, de dégoût et de haine mêlés. Agacé, il se força à chasser immédiatement ces paroles de son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la colère, il se devait d'être au dessus de cela. Les sentiments, quelque soit leur nature, n'étaient que faiblesse.

Arrivé aux pieds de l'élégant et impressionnant manoir, il s'arrêta un instant. L'imposante bâtisse était aux antipodes de la lamentable et inquiétante cabane des Gaunt, cet immonde taudis qui servait de logis aux descendants de son vénérable ancêtre. L'idée que des sorciers au sang le plus pur aient à se contenter de cela tandis que des moldus vivaient dans la richesse et l'opulence lui était insupportable et Tom se surprit une nouvelle fois à penser que le monde ne tournait décidément pas comme il le fallait. Si un jour, il devait changer tout cela autant poser la première pierre dès aujourd'hui en s'occupant lui-même du cas de son père.

Sans hésiter, il s'engouffra dans le jardin. Sa lanterne éclaira une pelouse fraîchement coupée et des rosiers impeccablement taillés. Une vieille porte dissimulée sous quelques branches de lierre à l'arrière de la maison lui ouvrit l'entrée de la demeure avec un simple _Alohomora_. Elle donnait sur la cuisine, une pièce immense, grande comme une caverne mais vide et faiblement éclairée. Le matériel n'était pas rangé et on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la nourriture fraîchement préparée pour le dîner.

Tom traversa la salle à grande enjambée, ouvrit une porte au hasard et se retrouva dans le vestibule où se trouvait un escalier. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, comme guidé par une intuition, il monta au premier. Parvenu sur le palier, il constata que la seule pièce éclairée et donc logiquement occupée, était celle au fond du couloir. La porte était fermé mais de la lumière filtrait au travers. Sa baguette toujours à la main, Tom s'avança avec le plus grand calme, ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré. Il se retrouva dans un grand salon richement décoré. Un grand feu brûlait dans une vaste et élégante cheminée à laquelle faisait face au centre de la pièce un canapé d'aspect confortable et au pied duquel s'étendait un large tapis sombre, qui recouvrait en partie le parquet en bois poli. Un homme se tenait debout devant une des immenses fenêtres donnant sur la vallée de Little Hangleton, un verre à la main. Il était grand et pâle. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient aussi soigneusement disciplinés que ceux de Tom et son maintien étrangement semblable à celui du jeune homme. Il avait l'allure et le port d'un aristocrate, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs certainement au vu de la demeure dans laquelle il semblait résider.

L'inconnu se retourna nonchalamment vers Tom et fronça légèrement les sourcils. De son côté, ce dernier, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, eut un véritable choc. C'était comme s'il s'était tout à coup retrouvé face à un miroir, dans lequel il se serait vu en plus âgé. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Morfin les avait confondu. Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous deux se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que les beaux traits du visage de l'homme se figent face à l'étrange jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Il sembla soudain pâlir comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Bonsoir Tom Jedusor, murmura Tom d'une voix douce mais parfaitement claire.

- Comment est-ce possible... bredouilla ce dernier, toujours aussi stupéfait.

Il fit un pas en avant comme pour s'approcher mais la surprise passée, il s'arrêta et l'expression de son visage se durcit brusquement.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

Un éclat rouge passa dans les yeux de Tom et il sentit la baguette de son oncle trembler soudain toute seule dans sa main. Se contrôler lui coûta un effort surhumain, néanmoins c'est d'un pas mesuré qu'il recula vers la porte et toujours en fixant son père, qu'il s'enferma à l'intérieur de la pièce avec lui.

- Je crains que non, murmura-t-il en prenant un air navré qui sonnait faux. Fini de fuir, il est désormais grand temps pour toi d'affronter tes responsabilités.

Tom Jedusor Senior dévisagea une nouvelle fois son fils et Tom en profita pour intercepter ses pensées grâce à ses talents de Légilimens. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui déplut fortement et pour cause, l'esprit tout entier de Jedusor était occupé à rechercher une solution pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite et par tous les moyens si nécessaire.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs. Qu'es-tu venu chercher ?

- Mais je suis simplement venu rendre visite au cher père qui m'a abandonné toutes ces années, répondit Tom d'un ton moqueur en contournant le grand canapé au centre de la pièce. Je m'avoue déçu, poursuivit-il s'asseyant élégamment comme s'il s'apprêtait à tenir une conversation plaisante, je t'avais imaginé moins... _moldu_.

- Moins quoi ? demanda sèchement Jedusor comme s'il avait soudain des doutes sur les capacités d'élocution de son interlocuteur.

- Mais bientôt un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la baguette dans la main de Tom.

- Ah oui, évidemment... murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la fois anxieux et dédaigneux à l'objet avant de se retourner négligemment vers la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'en plus tu sois comme elle, je vois.

- Espèce d'idiot, siffla froidement Tom sans avoir pu se retenir, bien sûr que non tu ne vois pas ! Comme si tu pouvais seulement comprendre... poursuivit-il en se levant et en s'approchant dangereusement de son père, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard qui cette fois était sans équivoque. Une descendante de Salazar Serpentard ! siffla-t-il encore, comment l'ignoble moldu que tu es a-t-il seulement osé ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de trembler sur les derniers mots tant la haine qu'il avait accumulé toutes ces années était ardente en cet instant et il dût faire appel à une retenue sans nom pour ne pas mettre l'homme en face de lui, ce père honni, en pièce sur le champ.

Jedusor, quant à lui, semblait pour la première fois prendre la mesure du danger auquel était confronté. La colère de son fils était telle que le lustre au dessus de leurs têtes avait tremblé et qu'en l'espace d'un instant les lumières semblaient s'être comme voilées, comme si toute la chaleur de la pièce avait soudain disparu. Et surtout, il y avait cet éclat rougeâtre dans les yeux du jeune homme, ce regard rouge allumé de haine qui avait presque quelque chose de surnaturel. Quelque chose de profondément malsain et d'anormal qui semblait le rendre capable de tout. Absolument tout. Jedusor déglutit avec difficulté.

- Si tu as honte de ce que je suis, répondit-il en glissant un regard prudent vers la baguette que Tom tenait sans s'en rendre compte à quelques centimètre de son visage, pourquoi être venu ce soir ?

Un sourire glissa lentement sur les lèvres de Tom et il se détourna dans un geste presque théâtral.

- Toutes ces longues années, lança-t-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa mesure en contournant une nouvelle fois le canapé, à l'aise comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Quinze ans durant lesquels tu ne t'es jamais manifesté, durant lesquels tu n'auras jamais cherché à me connaître... Toutes ces années où je t'ai cru mort alors que tu te terrais ici, dans ce manoir trop luxueux pour un immonde moldu de ton espèce sans même te soucier de savoir ce que moi, ton propre fils, j'étais devenu... Tu n'avais tout de même pas espéré que je ne cherche jamais à te retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après ce qui s'était passé avec ta mère, je ne pouvais pas, murmura son père après un instant de silence.

- Tu ne pouvais pas ? répéta Tom d'un ton glacial.

- Non ! répliqua Jedusor que les questions et la présence de ce fils caché dont il ne savait quoi faire agaçait de plus en plus. Bon Dieu, mais que fais-tu ici à la fin ? Ta mère, cette... _illuminée, _poursuivit-il en se retenant de justesse d'employer un autre terme, aurait dû t'expliquer tout ça !

- Elle est morte à ma naissance, coupa sèchement Tom. Encore une choses que tu ignores, par ta faute, j'ai dû grandir dans un orphelinat miteux de Londres. J'ai dû grandir dans cet endroit ignoble au milieu de ceux de ton espèce alors que j'étais si différent des autres. Si tu savais, si seulement tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû endurer...

La voix de Tom jusque là si froide et si tranchante, avait étrangement sonné presque comme une plainte sur les derniers mots. La douleur accumulée toutes ces années sembla même passer un bref instant sur les traits de son beau visage mais disparut bien vite, comme s'il s'était agit d'une illusion tandis qu'il relevait déjà sa baguette d'un geste décidé vers son père.

C'est alors qu'une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était d'un certain âge mais son visage aux traits fins et aristocratique laissait supposer qu'elle avait dû être d'une grande beauté autrefois.

- Tom ? appela-t-elle machinalement avant de s'interrompre, visiblement surprise face à cette scène étrange.

Son fils unique se tenait droit devant la fenêtre, pâle comme la mort tandis qu'un jeune homme d'un quinzaine année, debout de l'autre côté du canapé, pointait sur lui ce qui semblait être un bout de bois.

- Mère, n'approchez surtout pas, l'enjoint immédiatement Jedusor comme s'il se trouvait face à un grand danger.

- Tom, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle craignait de comprendre.

A quelque erreurs près, le jeune homme était tout le portrait de son fils.

- Personne, Mère, personne. Allez-vous en maintenant, répliqua sèchement Jedusor.

- Oh non, ce serait trop facile, murmura Tom d'une voix parfaitement audible en se tournant vers la vieille dame.

Un autre homme fit soudain irruption dans la pièce.

- Mais enfin à quelle heure va-t-on dîner dans cette maison ? lança-t-il d'un air impatient.

Lui aussi était grand et d'un certain âge. Comme sa femme quelques instants plus tôt, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua Tom.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il également à son fils non sans considérer l'inconnu avec un certain dédain.

De toute évidence, la présence de Tom dans son cercle familial à une heure aussi tardive l'importunait, cependant personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

- Bien, reprit Tom après un court instant, en se retournant vers son père et en ignorant totalement ses grands-parents. C'est désormais moi qui n'est plus rien à te dire Tom Jedusor, déclara-t-il solennellement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Dis adieu à ceux qui te sont cher, ton heure est venue.

Plus que jamais sa voix froide et mesurée était tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau. Jedusor se raidit instantanément, sentant un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine. Il avait beau se dire que le gamin en face de lui ne pouvait rationnellement rien faire qui mette sa vie en danger, il commençait réellement à avoir peur. Ce garçon n'était définitivement pas normal. C'est comme si a chaque seconde il avait pu lire son arrêt de mort signé au fond de ses yeux aux étranges reflets rouges. Et il y avait cette chose dans sa main, cette baguette aux pouvoirs soi-disant magiques... La magie avait-elle le pouvoir de tuer les gens ?

- La magie a tout pouvoir Jedusor, une chose que tu dois savoir avant de mourir, répondit Tom comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me tuer ? demanda Jedusor en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour que l'idée paraisse ridicule.

A cette question, Tom ne put empêcher un léger sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres.

- Mon cher et regretté père, murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle avait presque des accents de pitié. Si nous avions eu le plaisir de nous connaître, tu le saurais déjà... Avada Kedavra !

Un puissant jet de lumière verte partit et l'instant d'après la pièce fut emplie de cris. Tom Jedusor Senior venait de s'effondrer sur le tapis du grand salon, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Les hurlements stridents et paniqués de ses grands-parents qui se précipitaient sur le cadavre de leur fils résonnèrent désagréablement aux oreilles de Tom, qui résolut en une fraction de seconde d'en finir avec tout le monde. Il lui fallait de toute façon éteindre jusqu'au bout cette branche maudite des Jedusor, la preuve du sang impur qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sentant sa puissance magique bouillonner en lui comme jamais, il brandit de nouveau sa baguette et prononça à deux reprises l'incantation mortelle en direction de son grand-père puis de sa grand-mère. En quelque secondes à peine, les cadavres du couple de vieux châtelains avaient rejoint celui de leur fils gisant sur le parquet du salon, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de le pleurer et pour cause, aucun n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tom désormais seul au milieu du carnage, demeura un instant immobile avant de s'approcher lentement du cadavre de son père. Un léger sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres avant de se transformer en une expression de dégoût. Son père, son moldu de père, lui ressemblait décidément beaucoup trop. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même mort sur le sol et, chose à laquelle il ne se serait pas du tout attendu en cet instant, il ressentit soudain un certain malaise. Un sentiment de profonde insatisfaction qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir exactement. Comme si le fait de voir son père haï mort à ses pieds ne résolvait absolument rien au final.

Agacé par tous ces doutes qui l'assaillait, Tom se détourna sans un regard et quitta le grand salon. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire qu'une mise au point de ses sentiments. Il détestait cela de toute manière, tout ce qui pouvait le faire douter et le rendre faible.

Il parvient à s'éclipser sans difficulté du manoir. Il récupéra sa lanterne dans le jardin et retraversa d'un pas rapide la grande étendue d'herbe ainsi que la route qui séparaient la maison des Jedusor de la cabane des Gaunt. Une fois auprès de son oncle, toujours évanoui sur le sol, il modifia sa mémoire à l'aide de sortilèges complexes. Morfin était le coupable idéal pour un triple meurtre de Moldus et le ministère de la Magie ne se donnerait pas la peine de chercher plus loin lorsqu'il retrouverait dans son esprit tordu, tous les détails relatifs à l'assassinat. De toute manière, qui aurait l'idée d'y voir là le crime de Tom Jedusor, préfet et élève le plus brillant de tout Poudlard ?

L'opération lui prit au moins autant de temps que le meurtre de son père et de ses grands-parents. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il prit soin de retirer à son oncle la bague qui ornait sa main droite, le dernier héritage de Salazar Serpentard que la famille possédait encore. Puis il déposa à ses côtés la baguette devenue l'arme d'un terrible crime et quitta la cabane, fier de son stratagème.

Une fois sur le palier du taudis des Gaunt, Tom réalisa qu'il se sentait étrangement fatigué, un état sûrement lié à l'importante quantité de magie qu'il avait du déployer tout au long de la soirée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observa un instant la vieille bague, au creux de sa paume. C'était une grosse chevalière, apparemment en or et plutôt laide. Mais peu importait qu'elle soit laide, elle avait appartenu au grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même, son illustre ancêtre.

Le jeune homme la passa solennellement à son doigt en songeant que, maintenant qu'il avait assassiné son père, il ne voulait définitivement plus porter le nom de Tom Jedusor mais celui qu'il s'était choisit. Lord Voldemort. Un nom noble et digne de lui avec lequel il serait désormais impossible à quiconque de remonter jusqu'à ses origines. Personne ne saurait jamais. A cette pensée, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Lord Voldemort, qui ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la nuit, emportant avec lui l'insoupçonnable secret du meurtre de Tom Jedusor.


End file.
